5 Tipe Orang Ketika Putus Cinta
by kaihuntrash
Summary: Tahukah kamu? Setiap orang itu berbeda mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya putus cinta. Disini, kamu akan mengetahuinya. [Kaihun Krisho Chenlay Lumin Chansoo lil'bit! Chanbaek]


**5 T** ipe **O** rang **K** etika **P** utus **C** inta

 **T f** ictio **n**

 **P** arod **y, H** umo **r**

 **J** us **t F** o **r F** un **!**

* * *

 _Putus cinta adalah momok mengerikan bagi beberapa orang. Mungkin itu juga berlaku untuk anda-anda yang sedang membaca ini._

 _Nah, kali ini, saya akan memberi tahu anda-anda semua. Sesuai dengan judul, saya akan memberi tahu anda tipe-tipe orang ketika mengalami kandasnya suatu hubungan percintaan._

 _Dari beberapa tipe dibawah, termasuk tipe yang manakah anda?_

:xxx:

 **Yang pertama,** _ **#CengengPlusNgedrama**_

"Jong, aku rasa kita sudah tidak memiliki kecocokan lagi. Kau selalu memancing pertengkaran."

"Memancing apanya? Aku mengomelimu karena aku khawatir, tau!"

"Nah, lihat kan siapa yang nyolot? Sudah lah, kita putus!"

Lelaki itu menatap kepergian si putih dengan tak rela,"Hun! Jangan begitu! Hun, maafkan aku! Sehunna! Oh Sehuuun!"

"Hiks, hiks, teganya kau Hun..aku mati tanpamu..hiks, hiks.."

Lelaki itu menangis terisak dengan menyedihkan diatas meja. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Beberapa tetes air mata plus ingus masuk kedalam makanannya. Ewh.

"Hiks, jangan tinggalkan daku..daku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Sehun my princess..hiks, hiks,"

"Mas, tagihan makannya, masㅡ"

"Hiks, hiks, Sehunnaaa~ jahatnya kau jahat"

"Masㅡ"

"Huhuhu.."

"Masㅡ"

"PERGI LO!"

.

 **Yang kedua,** _ **#SokTegar**_

"Aku tidak suka sikapmu akhir-akhir ini! Itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Seru pemuda yang tak terlalu tinggi.

"Lalu? Kau mau bagaimana?" sahut pemuda lainnya yang kelebihan tinggi.

"Aku ingin putus! Aku muak denganmu!" si pendek berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah si tiang.

"Oke! Fine! Kita putus kalau kau maunya begitu." Si tiang balas berdiri, sambil berteriak.

"Oke!"

Yang lebih pendek melengos pergi begitu saja setelah itu.

 _Bruk!_

"Hiks, Junmyeonnie, kau tega sekali..aku masih sayang denganmu..hiks, hiks,"

"Maaf, mas permisi. Saya mauㅡ"

 _Grep!_

"Mas! Kenapa dia ninggalin aku mas? Jawab aku, mas! Hiks,"

Si mas-mas pelayan dengan kantung matanya itu, yang tak tahu apa-apa dan tiba-tiba saja digelayuti tangannya memasang air muka kebingungan.

"Ehm, mas, saya tidak tahu apa masalah anda. Lepaskan saya."

"Hiks, dia tega sekali meninggalkan ku, mas, hiks,"

Si tiang buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan si mas-mas panda sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang basah dengan baju mas-mas pelayan saat melihat mantan kekasihnya kembali lagi ke meja mereka. Sedangkan sang pelayan hanya pasrah, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ngapain lo kesini lagi?" tanya si tiang judes.

"Cuma ngambil hp, kok!" balas si pendek tak kalah judes. Lalu kembali meninggalkan si tiang dengan pelayan itu.

"HUWEE MAS..DIA CUMA NGAMBIL HAPENYA BALIKK! KENAPA DIA GAK NGAMBIL AKU MASS HIKS,"

"MAS JUGA TOLONG LEPASIN SAYA! SAYA MAU KERJA TAU!"

.

 **Yang ketiga,** _ **#Perhitungan**_

"Dae, aku mau kita putus."

"Oke, silahkan. Tapi kembalikan jam tangan itu."

Lelaki berlesung pipi itu mengernyit, dan dengan tak rela menyerahkan jam tangan _ripcurl_ keluaran terbaru yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan kekasihnya yang berwajah kotak ini. Untung dia tidak berwarna hijau. Kalau dia berwarna hijau, kan mirip dengan musuh _boboi boy_ itu.

Belum sempat ia membuka mulut dan hendak pergi, si muka kotak menyela lagi,

"Kartu atm, kembalikan."

"Tapiㅡukh!"

Bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan menyerahkan beberapa kartu kredit yang awalnya diberikan padanya.

"Tas dengan isi-isinya, kembalikan."

"Tapi kanㅡukh, makan nih tas!"

Si lesung pipi menghantamkan tas itu ke wajah si muka kotak lalu segera pergi.

"Kampret lo, Cing."

.

 **Yang ke empat,** _ **#Curhat**_

"Aku mau kita putus."

Pemuda dengan mata rusa itu mendelik, lalu memasang wajah sedih.

"Minnie, kau tega memutuskanku? Kalau kau putus, aku sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa menemaniku lagi."

"Masa bodoh."

"Kau beneran tega mutusin aku? Kamu kan tahu sendiri, aku ditinggal pergi ibuku bulan lalu. Lalu adikku hilang entah kemana. Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi Min, hiks. Masa kau tega sih, Min? hiks, hiks.."

Pemuda dengan mata sipit itu nampak iba dan kebingungan. Kasihan juga melihat calon mantan kekasihnya yang terpuruk seperti ini.

"Min, hiks, pikirkan sekali lagi. Kau mau meninggalkanku? Hiks, dan lagi, nanti kau akan menyesal jika putus denganku, hiks,"

Pemuda tadi menggigiti bibirnya gelisah. Kenapa jadi dia yang seperti ini?

"Err, iya deh iya.. kita gak jadi putus deh.." ujar si pemuda tupai sambil memeluk lengan pemuda rusa dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Tanpa diketahui si pemuda berpipi bakpao tersebut, si pemuda rusa menyeringai senang.

' _hasek, gajadi putus'_

 _._

 **Yang kelima,** _ **#Playboy**_

"Ck,"

Pemuda dengan mata belonya itu mendengus kesal kala mendapati kekasihnya sedang _flirting_ dengan seseorang di meja seberang.

"Heh! Jangan ganjen dong!" serunya sambil memukul si rambut merah.

Si rambut merah tersadar, lalu menatap kekasihnya tanpa merasa bersalah. Dia terlihat tak peduli dan melanjutkan menyuap makanannya sambil terus _flirting_ ke meja seberang.

Si belo mulai berang, lalu menggebrak meja.

 _Brak!_

Si rambut merah berjengit kaget, hampir tersedak.

"Ganjen banget sih! Aku bete diginiin terus! Udah, kita putus aja!"

Si rambut merah masih menatapnya dengaan tatapan tak bersalah. Dan si belo menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajahnya yang sangat disayangkan tampan itu.

"Oh, oke." Tanggapnya.

Si belo terbakar api amarah. Ia ingin meledak, namun terpotong saat si rambut merah mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

"Hey, kamu yang disana! Kemari!"

Mantan kekasihnya itu memanggil seorang pelayan pria yang tingginya sepantaran dengan si belo, wajahnya imut seperti _puppy_.

"Ya, ada apa mas?"

"Mau jadi pacarku tidak?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tangan lentik si pelayan.

Si belo dan si sipit manis terkejut. Si belo terkejut antara ingin mencekik si rambut merah atau memporak-porandakan resto ini. Sementara si sipit terkejut karena pernyataan tiba-tiba dari pengunjung resto tempatnya bekerja ini.

' _Ganteng sih, nih orang. Boleh juga.'_

 _._

"Iya mas! Aku mau!"

Si belo menggeram kesal, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menendang kursinya lalu pergi dari situ.

"Abaikan dia. Kau pulang jam berapa? Aku akan menjemput nanti."

Si sipit tersenyum malu,"Jam 6, mas."

Baru saja si rambut merah ingin berdiri, si belo datang kembali.

"Hey, kau, kemari." Tunjuknya pada si rambut merah.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kita sudah berㅡakhhh!"

Si belo menjambak rambutnya dengan keras.

"Hahaha, aku puas sekali. Selamat berbahagia dengan pelayanmu!"

Gila. Semuanya gila.

* * *

:xxx:

 _Nah para pembaca yang budiman. Termasuk tipe yang manakah anda?_

 _Oh, atau mungkin anda adalah pihak yang memutuskan? Apakah ada yang seganas si belo?_

 _Oh, oh, baiklah. Si belo mulai melotot padaku. Dia mengerikan sekali._

 _._

 _Baiklah, saya kira cukup sampai disini saya menginformasikan tipe-tipe orang ketika putus cinta._

 _Ketemu lagi di info-info_ _ㅡ_ _tidak_ _ㅡ_ _bermanfaat lainnya._

.

.

 _END_

 _._

 _._

 **Hai pembaca yang budiman /plaked/**

 **Wkwkwk apa ini garing sekaleh :v Dan itu emang sengaja gak neybut nama dalam deskripsiku, kecuali dalam kaliamt langsung aka dialognya.**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari salah satu program di tr*ns tv. Yg pernah nonton pasti tau kan? Oke, gausah saya kasih tau/plaked/**

 **DAN DEMI APA SEMUA SEME SAYA NISTAKAN DISINI HUAHAHAHA! TERLEBIH KRISEU SAMA KUPROY HUAHAHAHA /DITABOKMASSAL/**

 **Oke, bagi yang mereq ff sama saya, harap sabar. Karena sekolah mulai sibuk-sibuknya./soksibuk/**

 **Intinya kalian harus sabar.**

 **Terima kasih yg udah baca dan review di ff sebelumnya yaa~luph yuu /flying kiss/**


End file.
